Superhero Daycare Center
by Cowgirl Jack
Summary: From the creator of the Superhero Retirement Center. You thought the JL as senior citizens was a trip? Well, now they're two feet tall and wear diapers (in Superman's case, big red ones). And yes, Hubert is present as well...just in a different form...


Disclaimer: No I do not own DC or any of her characters.  Although if they are hiring… 

"I am Batboy!"

"No, Mister, you are in time out."

Bruce found himself sitting in a chair facing the wall.  "If you ever leave on of those bat-things—"

"Bat-whoopee cushion!"

"Whatever.  I'll be sending a letter home."

Superboy saw Miss Dumas place his best buddy ever Bruce in the corner.  All Bruce did was play a little prank.  Clark followed Miss Duimoss as she left the Time-Out-Corner.  "Miss Dumbass?"

"It's _Dumas_, Clark.  What is it?"

"Why you put Bruce in time out?"

Miss Dumas stomped her foot.  She was heavy enough to make the floor shake.  "Because he was naughty!"

"Why was he naughty?"

"Because…because…oh Clark, go play with the other kids!"

Clark headed to the main part of the Superhero Daycare Center.  It was a giant room where all his friends were.  Clark decided he would ask them all to help him rescue Batboy.

First, Clark flew over to where Wonder Girl was sitting.  She was playing 'Dress Up,' as usual, fixing her long flowing hair and looking in the mirror.  "Hey Princess.  Wanna help be rescue Batboy?"

Wonder Girl looked at Superboy and sneered.  "Yuck.  Why would _I_ rescue _him_?"

"Because he's our best-best-best friend!"

Wonder Girl continued to brush her hair.  "He has bat-cooties.  I'm not going to save him."

Superboy frowned.  He didn't like being sneaky, but sometimes with girls, he found he had to be.  "I know that you and Batboy were sharing a bag of Pretzels."

Wonder Girl, mortified, dropped the brush.  It fell on the floor with a hallow thud. " No! We didn't! We-- ...You can't tell anyone!"

"Then come on, help me..."

She stamped her foot once, then... "Fine."

Next, Superboy and Wonder Girl went to find Hawkbaby.  She was on _top_ of the bookcase, playing with her toy, a stuffed bird.  It had obviously taken a beating.  One button eye was hanging by a few loose treats and the stuffing had been rearranged, as Hawkbaby was very aggressive with her toys.  "Caw!  Bert fall _down_!"  Down went the stuffed toy onto Wonder Girl's head.

"Hawkbaby!  My hair!"

"Sorry Princess," said Hawkbaby.  "What cha want?"

"Well, me—me and Superboy—we gonna find Batboy and rescue him.  Wanna come?"

"Can I hit someone with my lollipop?"

Superboy shook his head.  "Sorry, Hawkbaby, but we have to it real quite-like."

Hawkbaby turned around and showed the two her back.  "Nope—I don't wanna."

Princess's eyebrows went down.  "If you don't, Hawkbaby, I'll tell Miss Dumas you've been flying up on the bookcase again."  Hawkbaby didn't budge.  "MISS DUMAS!" shouted Princess as loud as possible.  Miss Dumas rushed in just as Hawkbaby flattened herself so she would see her on the bookcase.

"What is it?"

"Well…" Princess saw Hawkbaby's hand raised in a 'thumb's up' position.  "When's snack going to be ready?"

"That all you call me for, Princess?  Give me five minutes, child."

After Miss Dumas left, Hawkbaby cried out.  "'Kay, I'll help."

Superboy grinned.  "Yay!  Now fly down."

"I don't wanna.  I'm _afraid_ of heights."

Princess rolled her eyes.  "But you've got _wings_!"

Hawkbaby wrinkled her nose.  "Wanna know what happened _last_ time I flew down?"  She turned around and pointed to her little red diaper.  "I fell—right here."

Superboy and Wonder Girl brought her down with much kicking and squealing.  But Hawkbaby was fine as soon as she picked up Bert and cradled him in her arms.  It was time to round up more troops.  GL was playing 'War' with a dozen toy soldiers.  But unlike the kind found at a toyshop, these were made from he ring.  "You wanna play with me?"

"Well," said Hawkbaby,  "Me and Superboy and Wonder Girl are gonna save Batboy from a monster."

"I thought it was just Time-out," said Wonder Girl.

"No," said Hawkbaby.  "Monsters are cooler."

"Yeah," said GL and Superboy.  "Monsters are _way_ cooler!"  GL continued to play.  "But if I leave, then who will protect Sector Three from the aliens?"

Hawkbaby grinned.  "I'll give you a little kiss…"

"YUCK!  Hawk-cooties!"

Hawkbaby was not amused.  "Fine."  She swung her lollipop.  "Then I'll just hit you."

"Ouch!  Wait!  Stop!  OKAY I'LL HELP YOU!"

Next on Superboy's recruitment was Kid Flash.  He was playing with a baseball, throwing it and catching it at opposite sides of the room.  "Hey Wally, wanna help us save Batboy?"

"From a monster!"

"A big one!"

"And her name is Dumbass—I mean, Dumas!"

Kid Flash didn't stop playing.  "What do I get?"

"Hold on…" GL dug into his diaper.  "I got a cookie."

Kid Flash instantly took the cookie and ate it.  "Okay.  I'm game."

J'onny was typing on the computer.  "I've heard the entire thing, Clark.  We'd get in _so_ much trouble.  Miss Dumas would call our parents and then you know what happened next.  Super-_spankings_.  Besides, I'm on the ninth level of this game…all I have to do it—" The screen went blank.  J'onny looked down and saw that the Flash had unplugged the computer.  "Fine, I'll help you rescue Bruce.  But don't blame me when we get a time-out."

*              *              *

                "Hey Bruce!"

                "It's _batboy_," said an annoyed three-year old.  He hadn't even twitched.  "What are you doing here?"

                "Gonna rescue you," said Wonder Girl.

                "Alright!" shouted Superboy.  "Everyone in his or her positions!"

*              *              *

                Miss Dumas walked into the time-out room.  "Alright Bruce…I mean, _Batboy_, you can come out now and have a snack—AH!"

                She had tripped on Wonder Girl's magic jump rope.  The cookies for snack spilled all over the floor.  Superboy proceeded to wrap a blanket over the headmistress.  Hawkbaby alternated between hitting Miss Dumas on the head with the lollipop and with Bert.

                "Oh!  Oreos!"

                GL, Kid Flash, and J'onny dived for the cookies and didn't help at all.  Which was bad luck for Clark, since Miss Dumas was starting to win the battle.  "Come on guys, this is a team effort!  Guys…guys?"

*              *              *

                Seven little heroes were facing the walls.  "Now were are all poo-poo heads."

                "Shut-up Clark," said Batboy.

                Miss Dumas was awaiting for the parents to pick their children up.  Alfred, the Wayne family butler, was the first to arrive.  "I'm terribly sorry for Bruce's behavior."  He grabbed the top of Batboy's cowl and dragged him off.  "Come along Master Bruce."

                "Not by the Bat-ears!  Ouch!"

                Next was Queen Hippolyta.  "Diana.  We're going home."

                "Okay gotta go now.  Bye guys."

                The rest of the JL babies could hear Hippolyta.  "What this I hear about sharing pretzels?"

                Next was Mr. Thal.  Hawkbaby left her seat and slowly walked towards her stern-eyed father.  "Here is your daughter.  I must say Shayera's behavior was _quite_ upsetting today."

                "Really?"  Hawkbaby cringed and lower her wings.  Mr. Thal picked her up by the wings and dangled her like some dangling a cat by the nape of the neck.  It didn't seem to bother Hawkbaby though, even when he swung his arm a bit.  "Well, I'll deal with her when we get home, right Shay?"

                Superboy could hear the two outside in the driveway.  Mr. Thal was speaking low enough that Miss Dumas didn't hear him.  "You beat her up?"

                "Yes papa!"

                Mr. Thal laughed and tossed his daughter in the air.  "That's my girl!"

                Mrs. West came to pick both Kid Flash and GL up.  "John's sleeping over, you see…"

                "Mommy!"  Kid Flash raced over and hugged his mother's leg.  Mrs. West had to walk like this to the car.  "Honestly, sometimes I think they just fill you up with sugar at this place!  John…please…don't use your ring to bring the car to us, we can walk it, really."

                Miss Dumas explained how J'onny had misbehaved.  "Yes, I see, well, he wont be playing video games tonight.  Come along, J'onn dear."  J'onny walked by and looked up to Miss Dumas.

                "Dumbass" was the telepathic message J'onny gave to Clark.  He could barely hold his laughter in.

*              *              *

                "Well," said Mrs. Kent as she was driving herself and Clark home.  "Did you have a fun day at Daycare?"

                "Yep!  We fought a _big_ monster."

                "Really?"

                "Uh-huh.  And it took me _forever_ to round everyone up!  And then we were caught and imprisoned!"

                Mrs. Kent laughed.  "Oh Clark, you are too much!  You'd make quite the superhero one day!"


End file.
